carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny (1983)
Plot Overview Jeff is going crazier thanks to the paint job in his office by Adam. Now, he is hearing Fallon's voice pleading with him not to strangle her. Everyone is beginning to notice Jeff's change in behavior but they all suspect it has to do with work. Alexis thanks Mark for the night of passion with a watch. But, the next session is on the house - or in Mark's hotel suite. In the midst of their love making session, Fallon knocks on the door, but Mark will not let her in. The last thing Fallon needs to discover is that Mark is sleeping with her mother. Later, Mark tells Fallon that he would take her if she wants. Kirby is still resisting Adam's pursuit of her even if she claimed that she gave into Adam that one time. Joseph once again warns Kirby to stay away from the men in the house. Kirby, however, does not want to : she deserves more than being the downstairs servant, she wants to live the upstairs life, the life she became accustomed to in Paris while having an affair with a married man. The life she deserves and wants. And wanting is half the battle. Alexis finally decides she is going to go work at Colby Co and wants updates from everyone on what is happening. Adam does not seem thrilled with the prospect of having Alexis around, but he does have some plan in the works, as he tries to find out how many shares of Denver Carrington, Blake has given to L.B. Gerald, the Colby Co lawyer, warns Alexis that she should keep Adam on a tight leash because of his impetus nature. The last thing Sammy Jo/Samantha wants is to raise the child. She pretty much offers Danny for sale to Krystle. She doesn't say it in so many words but threatens to take Danny to New York with her (while she pursues her modeling career) and find someone there to raise Danny. There is like eight million people, so it should not be so hard. Krystle goes to Blake with the dilemma and Blake has a solution. He offers Sammy Jo $100,000 to take Danny to New York and be a mother to him. Blake is not going to buy the child. Sammy Jo does not want to raise Danny and will dump the child on Blake and Krystle for free. Blake is kind enough to offer Sammy Jo a stipend while she pursues her modeling career. Alexis, on her own, decides she is going to take care of Sammy Jo. She first speaks to Blake and becomes furious when she learns that Sammy Jo offered to leave Danny with Blake and Krystle. Alexis cannot have her grandson being raised by Krystle so she offers Sammy Jo more money than Blake offered. Sammy Jo doesn't want Alexis's money. In fact, she gets greater satisfaction of having Alexis watch Danny being raised by Krystle that no money could replace. Alexis is checkmated on this one. Before she leaves, Sammy Jo shows some compassion and regret over her baby peddling and genuinely offers to have Blake and Krystle adopt Danny. Sammy Jo knows she cannot be a mother and Krystle can give Danny what he deserves and what she cannot do. Krystle reluctantly accepts but is very excited. Blake tells her the legal process of adoption. Krystle is concerned that the two are not married, but that can be easily rectified. In the meantime, in a hospital in Singapore, some man with a heavily bandaged face has been rescued in the Java Sea as he was clinging to some wreckage. The man's face was severely damaged and has required plastic surgery. Could this man be Steven? Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * John Larch ... Gerald Wilson * James Hong ... Doctor Chen Ling * Kieu Chinh ... Sister Agnes Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 04-Nov-1982 to 11-Nov-1982 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby : I said I would better his offer! Didn't you hear me? Sammy Jo Dean Carrington : Yes, I did. So start bettering. What am I offered? Alexis Carrington Colby : Name your price, my dear. Whatever you want. Sammy Jo Dean Carrington : From you? Nothing. You haven't got enough to even get my attention, Alexis, because what I really want is to see you eating your rotten heart out over my baby. Well, lady, start eating, because Danny stays right where he is. [she leaves the room, then pauses at the door] What's the matter? Didn't one tramp hear what the other tramp just said?